A web browser is an application program that provides a way to look at and interact with information on the Internet. A web browser typically uses the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) to make requests of web servers throughout the Internet on behalf of the browser user. Known web browsers include, for example, Microsoft (R) Internet Explorer (IE), Netscape (R) Navigator, Opera browser, Firefox browser and Lynx browser.
Each web browser is associated with a set of browser data that includes, for example, bookmarks, security settings, general settings, links to pages visited by a user, a home page, cookie settings, user interface (UI) elements (e.g., toolbar positions and visibility), etc. A user may access the internet from the same or different web browsers on different computers. For example, the user may access the internet with a web browser installed on his work computer at his workplace or with another web browser installed on his personal computer at home.
Currently, the user has to save the same bookmarks on his work and personal computer if he/she would like to have access to them from either location. To do so, the user has to manually transfer his bookmarks from one computer to another on a periodic basis. As such, a need exists for a method or system that helps overcome one or more of the above-described limitations.